


School Assignments

by Raven6229



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven6229/pseuds/Raven6229
Summary: I posted this here so I could share the HTML formatting for a school assignment. That's all this is, hahah.





	1. Chapter 1

****[Jackpot]** is now online**

 

 **[Jackpot]** : ladies and gents, you know what day it is!!

 

****[TeaTime]** is now online**

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Bloody hell, not this again…Must you really do this every year?

 

****[Karasu]** is now online**

 

 **[Karasu]** : I’ve learned to stop questioning anything Jackpot does. Otherwise it could strain one’s sanity.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : awww karry you know me so well <3

 **[Jackpot]** : anyway where is MafiaMan and PhantomKiss???

 

 **[TeaTime]** : The first one said he’s running a few minutes behind since the costume party he was attending selected him as the winner for best costume. The latter is probably talking with the police, if the halloween costume he showed us is any indication of his plans for this evening.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : sooooo the Italian is late because of clothes and the Frenchie is possibly being arrested for indecent exposure. way to defy the stereotypes, boys

 

 **[TeaTime]** : As if you’re one to talk, American-with-an-entire-wall-of-your-room-dedicated-to showing-off-your-gun-collection!

 

 **[Jackpot]** : hahaha didja have fun typing all those hyphens??

 

 **[TeaTime]** : As a matter of fact, I did! You should try punctuation sometimes. And Karasu is better than you at capitalizing his sentences, he had to learn English when Japanese doesn’t even have capital letters!

 

 **[Karasu]** : Please, leave me out of this argument...

 

****[PhantomKiss]** is now online**

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : And as usual, my return punctuates some silly argument~ Happy halloween, you three.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : happy spooky day my man!

 **[Jackpot]** : did the detention center like your costume?

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : that’s on a need-to-know basis, darling~

 

 **[Karasu]** : Ah! We definitely do not need to know!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Logging on was a mistake. Are we doing the bloody Halloween storytime or not?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : mm yeah i guess so. MafiaMan is taking too long. we’ll have him catch up if he shows up

 **[Jackpot]** : guess I’ll start, then!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Please, try to punctuate your sentences so I don’t have a stroke trying to read whatever half-baked fairytale pretending to be horror you write.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : hmm. just this once. you’re still not getting capitalization though. that you’re gonna have to pony up to make me care enough for that

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : Let’s see if he can finally do better than the haunted mansion full of drunk ghosts~

 

 **[Jackpot]** : that story was five years ago!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : And it was horrendous. Yet you’ve never topped it.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : oh shaddap.

 

 **[Karasu]** : Ignore them. I look forward to reading the story you’re telling.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : nice to see someone cares! anyway, this story is about a hapless man. seems simple enough, right? well, our unfortunate traveller made the mistake of going to a garage sale, where he stumbled across a really rare find!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : A “traveller” went to a garage sale? I’m sensing a clash in tones.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : ey gimme a sec to continue, okay?? Anyway, the garage sale was run by this really old dude. the man had never met him, since he lived a few houses down. but he had seen him in front of his yard with his grandson from time to time.

 

 **[TeaTime]** : It’s “from time-to-time.”

 

 **[Jackpot]** : really? you’re gonna be THAT critic? Just shut up for like two minutes

 

 **[TeaTime]** : It takes you at least six to type those monstrous imitation of the Queen’s English. Frankly, your grammar is more terrifying than your story.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : well you’ve interrupted every line so i couldn’t continue! anyway…

 **[Jackpot]** : the man noticed a toooonnn of belongings being sold that seemed to be the right size clothes or type of toy for a little boy. but no little boy. kinda weird, but the man didn’t think much of it

 **[Jackpot]** : and in one of those boxes, he found a game cartridge! it was on sale for five bucks, and it was an ultra-rare golden copy of his favorite videogame as a kid! he totally had to buy it. when he did, the man seemed to be sad, but gave him the game without trying to haggle.

 **[Jackpot]** : then his customer made a mistake. he said “so you’re getting rid of your grandkid’s stuff, huh?” and the man looked suddenly really intense and told him to “be careful” before tending to the other people browsing his goods and didn’t talk to the man again.

 

 **[Karasu]** : This story sounds familiar…

 

 **[TeaTime]** : I agree. It’s his usual pile of rubbish.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : i’m going to choose to ignore that.

 **[Jackpot]** : so the man got home and put the game in his old console. it worked fine but the game had a pre-played save on it. the file name was “Ben.” At first he kept that save and just played on his own but the game seemed to mix up the file names sometimes. So he finally deleted the tim file and it was all downhill from there

 **[Jackpot]** : first the textures and music got all warped and evil sounding

 **[Jackpot]** : the next day his character got set on fire for no reason and died

 **[Jackpot]** : and the man was freaking out because he couldn’t stop playing during the weird events.

 **[Jackpot]** : on day three, the moon in the game crashed onto the earth and killed his character early again

 **[Jackpot]** : after he respawned, the world flooded. all of it. the end of the world animations were playing as his character began to suffocate.

 **[Jackpot]** : that time, when he died, he saw two words before the cartridge split in two

 

 **[Karasu]** : Ben Drowned.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : Ben D- hey!!! karasu!! you stole my thunder!! what gives??

 

 **[Karasu]** : Isn’t this just Ben Drowned?

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : Ben Drowned? What in the world is that?

 

 **[Karasu]** : A creepypasta about a haunted Majora’s Mask videogame cartridge. The original is decent. It had some good visuals to back up its solid writing.

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Unlike this bellend. Really, Jackpot? You’ve been looking forward to Halloween since November and you choose to adulterate some Internet superstition?

 

 ** **[Jackpot]**** : hey it’s a good story!!! back off! you got better??

 

 **[TeaTime]** : As a matter of fact, I do. Prepare yourself to taste true terror.

 

****[MafiaMan]** is now online**

 

 ** **[Jackpot]**** : MAFIAMAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! you missed my story!!!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Talk about timing… way to interrupt my start. In case you’re curious, you missed absolutely nothing worthwhile.

 

 ** **[Jackpot]**** : rude.

 

 **[Karasu]** : I’m glad to see you’re okay. How was the party.

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : Ok guys no joke I need help

 **[MafiaMan]** : I was just at the party having fun but the lights went out

 **[MafiaMan]** : I think I passed out!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : That’s called being drunk. We couldn’t help you anyway. You’re overseas from literally all of us.

 

 ** **[Jackpot]**** : i still can’t believe the drinking age there is only sixteen…

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : feeling jealous~?

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : no guys

 **[MafiaMan]** : i barely touched the liquor!

 **[MafiaMan]** : i didn’t want to ruin my mobster costume!

 

 **[Jackpot]** : i’ll never understand your obsession with the mob

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : that’s not the point! something was wrong! when I woke up, the lights were back on and I was the only one left! And I think there was blood on the carpet! I don’t know what’s going on and I’m losing my mind here!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Oh, this is for your scary story, isn’t it? Fine, you can go first. You could have asked, though.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : pics or it didn’t happen.

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : I’m not kidding! Here, look!

 

 ** **[MafiaMan]** sent an ** **image**

 

 **[Jackpot]** : ...that’s a long way you’re willing to go for a story. Prolly just spilled punch. or booze. or punch spiked with booze.

 

 **[Karasu]** : I don’t think he’s kidding… is anyone else in the building?

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : did any of the punch get on your gorgeous outfit?

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : I don’t know the music is cranked too loud for me to hear anything. It’s creeping me out. And it’s not punch!! it smells like blood! And no, none is on my outfit.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : if it isn’t Spooky Scary Skeletons I will be extremely disappointed.

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : if there’s nobody in the building then I see no reason to stay. just get out of there.

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : it doesn’t have lyrics! and I’ve tried! The doors are locked, and none of the windows are breaking. I’ve tried everything I can think of!

 

 **[Jackpot]** : wait seriously? man it’s halloween. prolly a prank

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : I’m not joking!!  
**[MafiaMan]** : Oh God, the lights just turned off again!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Hmm.

 

 **[Karasu]** : I… I’m getting more worried.

 

 **[PhantomKiss]** : i as well. if this is for your story i don’t find it very entertaining

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Hmm. MafiaMan, what’s my favorite drink?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : what’s that got to do with LITERALLY anything?

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : what do you mean??? Tea??? Now can someone do something please! Send someone over here!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : Who are you and where is the actual owner of that phone you’re using?

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : what are you talking about??? Now’s not the time I might die! The lights came back on and there’s more blood!

 

 **[TeaTime]** : If you are him, you should know I prefer coffee. I told you this once. So. Where. Is. He?

 

 **[MafiaMan]** : …

 

 **[Jackpot]** : umm… this is kinda starting to freak me out too…

 

**** [MafiaMan] w̴̛̞a̷̩̍s̷̙̆ ̵͔̂r̷̢̎é̴͇m̶͍͌ö̵́ͅv̷̻̈́e̵̪̓d̶͖̄ ̷̛͔f̴̦̽ȓ̷͜o̷̳͝m̷̘͌ ̷̨̊t̷͇̄h̵̟͠e̷͍͊ ̶̖̈g̸̺̓r̸̻̀o̵̹̓u̶̧̇p̵̞̿ ̵̻́c̷̭̽h̶̯͠a̴͈͐t̶̤̍ ** **

  
**[Karasu] :** What is going on?!

 

**Ho hum you didn't fall for it like some...**

 

 **[Jackpot] :** the hell??? ok I KNOW MafiaMan isn't smart enough to hack this, nor rich enough to pay someone to. who the hell are you?!

 

**Who am I? Who's to say? Oh how I've awaited this day!**

 

**[TeaTime] :** You've awaited this day? You kow who else is waiting? The authorities, who I am ready to call.

 

**Aww it's too soon to end the game! I can't let things stay the same~**

 

 **[PhantomKiss] :** what did you do with MafiaMan?! this isnt funny if this is just a prank!

 

**If it's not a game, why use his username? I know who you are, and I'm not very far~**

 

 **[Karasu] :** I'll have you know I've called the police and they are sending people to our homes and tracking your messages.

 

**They can try, but they to will die~**

 

 **[Karasu] :** My lights just went out. 

 

**Awww your texts are so brave but your face is so grave~**

**Try to say goodbye as you cry~**

 

** [Karasu]  w̵͇̓ȃ̶͉s̵̪̽ ̴̱͆ȓ̵̬ȅ̸͍m̵͙̅o̸͆ͅṽ̶̞e̷̜͠d̴̩̅ ̴͎̓f̵̼̓r̸̥̿o̸͖͌m̷̲̕ ̸͊͜t̷̪̆ḣ̷̼ë̷͈́ ̸̤͘ǵ̶͔ř̵̖o̸̼͆ṷ̵̕p̴͕̌ ̵̝̆c̶͈̃h̴̺̉a̶̼̕t̷̺̀ **

 

 **[PhantomKiss] :** oh God mine too I cant get my door open

 

 **[TeaTime] :** Just hang in there the police are coming to your house!

 

**And thus the kiss of death defeats the phantom~ Now to who's house should I come...**

 

** [PhantomKiss]  w̵͇̓ȃ̶͉s̵̪̽ ̴̱͆ȓ̵̬ȅ̸͍m̵͙̅o̸͆ͅṽ̶̞e̷̜͠d̴̩̅ ̴͎̓f̵̼̓r̸̥̿o̸͖͌m̷̲̕ ̸͊͜t̷̪̆ḣ̷̼ë̷͈́ ̸̤͘ǵ̶͔ř̵̖o̸̼͆ṷ̵̕p̴͕̌ ̵̝̆c̶͈̃h̴̺̉a̶̼̕t̷̺̀ **

 

 **[TeaTime] :** This is not funny. Cut this out immediately! 

 

**The devil wants his midnight tea! I'd be honored if the blood came from me!**

** [TeaTime]  w̵͇̓ȃ̶͉s̵̪̽ ̴̱͆ȓ̵̬ȅ̸͍m̵͙̅o̸͆ͅṽ̶̞e̷̜͠d̴̩̅ ̴͎̓f̵̼̓r̸̥̿o̸͖͌m̷̲̕ ̸͊͜t̷̪̆ḣ̷̼ë̷͈́ ̸̤͘ǵ̶͔ř̵̖o̸̼͆ṷ̵̕p̴͕̌ ̵̝̆c̶͈̃h̴̺̉a̶̼̕t̷̺̀  **

 

 **[Jackpot] :** Oh god oh god oh god what do you want?!

 

**You're as lucky as your name suggests! I need a vessel for my soul to rest!**

**There is a stranger here, yet they're unseen... you and I will give them an exciting Halloween!**

 

 **[Jackpot]  w̵͇̓ȃ̶͉s̵̪̽ ̴̱͆ȓ̵̬ȅ̸͍m̵͙̅o̸͆ͅṽ̶̞e̷̜͠d̴̩̅ ̴͎̓f̵̼̓r̸̥̿o̸͖͌m̷̲̕ ̸͊͜t̷̪̆ḣ̷̼ë̷͈́ ̸̤͘ǵ̶͔ř̵̖o̸̼͆ṷ̵̕p̴͕̌ ̵̝̆c̶͈̃h̴̺̉a̶̼̕t̷̺̀**  

 

**G̷̪̀R̴̩̀O̷̻͐U̷͖̓P̴̠̌ ̸̮̀C̶̣̊H̵̓͜A̶̰̕T̴̖̑ ̵̩̔D̴͔͘E̸̯͘Ḷ̴͊E̶̯̕T̶͖̄E̸̹̎Ḏ̸́**

 

 


	2. Syntax Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. K, I promise this is mine and I'm not stealing it the only reason my name isn't on this is because I don't want my real name on my public profile kthx.

 

Syntax Practice

**[Jackpot]** : Like I said, I have the perfect plan for if someone is stupid enough to try to break into my house! (1, 4, 12)

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : Get an alarm system; call the cops if that doesn't go off. (10, 15)

 

**[Jackpot]** : That's a solid plan, but that's just what a robber or serial murderer would be expecting me to do! (5)

**[Jackpot]** : Once you step into my domain, we are engaged in psychological warfare. (8)

**[Jackpot]** : Fall not I will to the intimidation tactics of the false reaper. (7, 17)

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : I have no idea what you're talking about. (3)

 

**[Jackpot]** : My Alexa shall be one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. (9)

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : Sometimes, when I wake up, I think that I have good friends, but then you say stuff like this and I'm left questioning whether or not you belong in a mental asylum. (6)

 

**[Jackpot]** : My Alexa shall be the horseman of conquest; she shall strike fear into the hearts of invaders, she shall strike down all that oppose her, she shall triumph over all that oppose her, and she shall be known throughout the world as my loyal right-hand in my quest for domination. (2, 14)

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : Anyone foolish enough to mess with your terrifyingly creative mind probably isn't prepared for the mind about to mess with him… (16)

 

**[Jackpot]** : Joyful suffering will be enacted upon the man that dares be in my presence at the words "Alexa, let's have some fun." (13) When the sacred phrase is uttered, she'll go through with the grand master plan. 

**[Jackpot]** : Step one: turn off all the normal lights in the house.

**[Jackpot]** : Numero dos: Set all RGB lamps to 100% red at full brightness, set to flash on and off.

**[Jackpot]** : Numéro trois: Turn volume up to 100% and play a pre-made playlist of horror movie soundtracks.

**[Jackpot]** : 四: Say "Step into my layer. It's been a while since I had another human to join me."

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : …

**[MapleBuddy]** : I don't know whether to be impressed, concerned, scared, proud, or a combination of all four.

 

**[Jackpot]** : It's the perfect plan! How would YOU react to something like that?

 

**[MapleBuddy]** : I don't plan on putting myself in a situation where I need to react to that.

 

****[TeaTime]** entered the group chat**

 

**[TeaTime]** : What in the actual world, is JP going on about now? (11)


	3. JP Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignment: To have a conversation between two characters in which one argues that he needs something of the other.

 

**[Jackpot] started a private message with  [MapleBuddy] **

 

 **[Jackpot]** : okay bro I've got a new master plan

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : Oh God… what are you trying to get me wrapped up in now?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : so have you seen the Parent Trap?

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : Why would I have EVER seen that movie?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : Which I mean, surprisingly enough, it's not about a single cross-dressing dad and I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed about that.

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : I feel like your past three messages could not have been more confusing if you tried to make them so.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : well basically we should do that but group chat edition

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : You say without actually explaining to me what the plot of the movie is.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : in the main channel you and me it'll be great! mostly to eff with TT because I'm petty

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : I feel like I'm talking to a wall.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : I mean ik part of the joke may be lost because we're not doing the full twin switch like with our persons and whatnot but still

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : A wall with a speaker mounted on it that is playing a pre-recorded message that is possibly trying to brainwash me.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : but I think we could do each other's personalities well enough right?

 **[Jackpot]** : so you in?

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : Did you type all of that without once looking at my replies? What are you asking me to do?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : switch places with me in the group chat! we can change our nickname and profile colors!

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : But why?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : fun mostly! and revenge on TT!

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : What did TeaTime do?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : he made me switch hands with him in last weeks 7 and 0s Uno game remember?

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : ...You're still upset about that.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : I WAS GONNA WIN UNTIL HE SWITCHED WITH ME AT THE LAST SECOND!

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : And, to get revenge, you want me to pretend to be you to mess with him.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : yes

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : Have you considered seeking professional help?

 

 **[Jackpot]** : Nah, hiring an arsonist to break into his house and throw all his teabags outside and turn them into a bonfire would cost waaaay too much.

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : I didn't mean help with your revenge schemes.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : oh. then what did you mean??

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : ...Nothing, nevermind.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : So are you in???

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : This seems like a lot of trouble to go to over a game.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : I stand by what I said! When WW3 starts it will either be over a game of Monopoly, MarioKart, or Uno!

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : No.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : cmooooon Bro! think about it! you can get back at PhantomKiss for skipping your turn then jumping in on another turn skip by insulting him as me and I end up taking the blame until he realizes it was a ruse, after which he'll assume you made it up

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : ...

 

**[MapleBuddy] changed their username to  [Jackpot] **

 

 **[Jackpot]** : Time to teach them a lesson.

 

 **[Jackpot]** : !!!! :D

 

**[Jackpot] changed their username to **[MapleBuddy]****

 

 **[MapleBuddy]** : You're the best bro!!! let's do this!! you won't regret it!

 

 ****[Jackpot]** : **Honestly, I probably will. But until then, you're welcome. Now, time to serve an icy cold dish of revenge.


	4. They have wifi in the afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was to just make a "ten-minute play" so I made another group chat like the rebel I am. This isn't nearly ten minutes, but it IS nearly 11:30 PM and I have finals, so this is what we get.

  **they have wifi in the afterlife**

 

 

****[Karasu]** entered "Hell is where the wifi is broken"**

 

**[Karasu]** : uuuuugh im soooo booooorrrreeedddd

**[Karasu]** : these classes sound so much more fun than they actually are

**[Karasu]** : like for a class thats supposed to teach us about the proper use of different weapon types, there is a distinct lack of stabbing things going on here.

 

****[Yuki]** entered "Hell is where the wifi is broken"**

 

**[Yuki]** : Look on the bright side: at least your classes are about more than halo reading.

 

**[Karasu]** : Halo reading? wtf is that?

  
  
**[Yuki]** : It's angel mind reading. I'd be more interested in the science behind it if the professor wasn't literally three-thousand years old. Although, I do prefer it to Human Psychology. It's blended, and you know how competitive demonic and angelic students can be with each other.

 

**[Karasu]** : Hah yeaaaaaah… what's your major again?? I thought it was diplomacy crap.

  
  
**[Yuki]** : Devil-Angel Diplomacy is my minor. I'm majoring in Guardian Angel Management. Why? Trying to find a way out of that class?

 

**[Karasu]** : If you mean changing my studies then no thx. I've already got credits towards Soul Reaping from stuff like the Torture 101 or Introduction to Soul Physiology to switch otherwise i probably would

 

****[That one human]** entered "Hell is where the wifi is broken"**

 

**[That one human]** : Jesus Christ can you stop spamming my phone?

  
  
**[Karasu]** : hhheeey watch the language here!

**[Karasu]** : and i mean c'mon this is hardly spamming compared to last week. didn't we crash your pc with the image spam?

 

**[That one human]** : Yeah. You did. Thanks a lot for that. It took forever to clean all the files up.

 

**[Karasu]** : I am here to please!

 

**[That one human]** : Weren't you JUST talking about your major in stabbing things?

 

**[Karasu]** : lol that ain't my major i'm just in my weaponology class

**[Karasu]** : im majoring in soul reaping

**[Karasu]** : y'know, finding all the dead peeps that sold their souls for one reason or another

**[Karasu]** : better watch your back or that could be you one day, random human friend ;)

 

**[Yuki]** : Stop teasing him.

 

**[Karasu]** : awwww but it's so funnnn

**[Karasu]** : you've not graduated yet don't get all goody two shoes angel on me yet, Kiks

 

**[That one human]** : I don't see why you dragged me into your Hell's academy group chat considering, oh I don't know, I'M STILL ALIVE AND HAVE STUFF TO ATTEND TO?

 

**[Karasu]** : well, maybe don't click links labeled cursed!

 

**[Yuki]** : And we don't attend "Hell's Academy." This is the Gifted Academy for Rising Demons and Angels.

 

**[That one human]** : Same difference, I'm still stuck hearing about it and unable to leave. And, Karasu, I am convinced you don't know the actual meaning of the term  "cursed image."

 

**[Karasu]** : It's an image that curses your electronic devices into always being tuned into the same group chat when you click it, right?

 

**[That one human]** : I genuinely cannot tell if you are making fun of me.

 

**[Yuki]** : What's a cursed image if it isn't charmed in some way?

 

**[That one human]** : I don't think you want to know.

 

**[Karasu]** : Send! Send! Send!

 

**[That one human]** :

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/i2PwX3S.jpg)

 

**[Yuki]** : I regret asking.

 

**[That one human]** : I warned you.

**[That one human]** : you act like us mere mortals don't know how to make some truly mind-shattering stuff.

 

**[Yuki]** : I admit I was wrong.

 

**[Karasu]** : AKSJDFKLSJ GUYS THE PROFESSOR SAW MY PHONE SCREEN WHILE I HAD THAT IMAGE PULLED UP AND JUST GAVE ME EXTRA CREDIT

 

**[That one human]** : wait what.

 

**[Yuki]** : What the human said. Wait what?

 

**[Karasu]** : HE SAID "I SEE YOU HAVE BEEN DOING OUTSIDE RESEARCH ON HUMAN PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE" THEN JUST GAVE ME BONUS CREDIT OH MY GODDDD

 

**[That one human]** : Great. So a cursed image I just sent you got you extra credit and, by extension, made it easier for you to graduate into a being that will one day hunt down the souls of sinners.

 

**[Karasu]** : HAHAHAHA YES!! DUDE YOU GOTTA SEND ME MORE OF THOSE WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!

**[Karasu]** : Ack gotta go now prof wants to SHOW OFF this cursed image cya l8r

 

****[Karasu]** has left "Hell is where the wifi is broken"**

  
**[Yuki]** : I sense that this is going to come back to haunt you somehow, Human.

 

**[That one human]** : Probably. Until then, I'll just ask him for favors in exchange for more cursed photos.

 

**[Yuki]** : A track record like that will put you behind in Angelic credits if you ever attend this school.

 

**[That one human]** : Bold of you to assume I'd want Angelic credits.

 

**[Yuki]** : Demonic credits ARE substantially more popular nowadays, but there are far more career opportunities for Angels since they're in shorter supply.

 

**[That one human]** : Let me try to be successful in mortal life before I start worrying about the afterlife, would you? I've got more pressing matters than whether or not I want to be Hell's bellboy.

 

**[Yuki]** : Fair enough. Although, that's not EXACTLY how it works. But if you're so uninterested, why do you keep checking this channel you were added to?

 

**[That one human]** : Because that Karasu guy is unironically the evilest spawn of Satan ever. He disabled the mute button.

 

**[Yuki]** : ...My God. No wonder he can slack off in class so much if he keeps getting extra credit for stuff like that.

 

**[That one human]** : Yeah he's the worst. You're fine, though. And if you ever need like, a PDF of a psychology textbook to study for that class, let me know.

 

**[Yuki]** : You have psychology book files on standby?

 

**[That one human]** : Nope but if it exists, it's on the internet for free.

 

**[Yuki]** : Isn't that illegal?

 

**[That one human]** : I prefer the term "moral gray area"

 

**[Yuki]** : I feel like you would struggle in angelic classes.


End file.
